


布鸟站街文学

by mou_respect



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: AU,穆里尼奥站街
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho
Kudos: 6





	布鸟站街文学

“请你今天务必好好表现。”老鸨担忧地说着，十分钟内她已经把这句话重复了三回。虽然显得唠叨了些，但她的顾虑倒并不多余，考虑到穆里尼奥一次也没有听进去。

葡萄牙人今天的客人很有权势，来的时候带了一打保镖。只有穆里尼奥这样的头牌，才敢让对方在外面等着，而且是第二次等了。

穆里尼奥并不在乎对方的势力。俄罗斯人第一次来的时候他就不在乎，当时对方光顾完，还抱怨过葡萄牙人的表现太过冷漠。可穆里尼奥就是这样的，他不但不会去迎合顾客，甚至会故意隐藏自己的感受，这给一种他大权在握的感觉。即使是做鸭，他也要做最骄傲的那只。

穆里尼奥喝空杯子里的水，扬了扬下巴，对老鸨示意，他准备接客了。

—————————————————————————

流程和上次一样，穆里尼奥先帮俄罗斯人脱下了衣服，之后几下脱光。俄罗斯人把他揽进怀里，开始亲他的脖子。

但今天情况有点变化，尽管刚喝过水，穆里尼奥还是感到口干舌燥，他闭上眼睛，开始深呼吸，背后的俄罗斯人笑着问他：“你怎么了？”

还能怎么样呢？被下药了。那个该死的女人，为了不得罪尊贵的顾客，拿他做了牺牲。葡萄牙人浑身燥热，下体涨的简直要炸开，他不想以这种状态做生意，于是佯装镇定：“抱歉，突然出了点情况。今天不行了，我退您钱吧。”

“那怎么行。”俄罗斯人皱起了眉头，“我们都进行到这步了，难道要我硬着走吗？”

“不好意思，我愿意退您双倍的钱。”穆里尼奥声音颤抖，他几乎撑不住了。

“你又不是女人，还有生理期吗？”俄罗斯人不屑，“你觉得我缺钱吗？”

穆里尼奥头昏脑胀，根本无法支撑下去，算了，没有力气跟对方辩了，不如做下去吧，反正这也算是一种解决方法。跟那个女人的账，可以回头再算。

“我们开始吧。”葡萄牙人说。

俄罗斯人的手开始下移，用胸到腿，最后摸上葡萄牙人的阴茎，穆里尼奥感到一阵酥麻，舒服的叫了出来。他那根东西翘的很高，刚受到一点刺激，前列腺液就一股一股的往外冒，看得出来，它的主人已经兴奋到极点了。

“你今天反应怎么……不太一样？”俄罗斯人摸着那根东西说，“这么快就湿成这样了？”

穆里尼奥羞愧不已，他不想回答这个问题，只能安静的任由对方摆布。

俄罗斯人手上的动作逐渐慢了下来，很难说他不是故意的，穆里尼奥受不了了，主动拿下体在对方手上来回蹭着，俄罗斯人感受到他的热情，笑着骂道：“小婊子，今天怎么不装了？”

穆里尼奥自尊心受到打击，他难以继续做这件事了。但是随着他停了下来，对方手上的动作也彻底停下，失去了唯一刺激源，药效得不到缓解，葡萄牙人身体更加难受，穆里尼奥只好重新去迎合对方的动作，但是对方却移开了手。

“现在想要吗？晚了。”俄罗斯人斜眼看着他，“你继续假清高吧。”

“罗曼。”穆里尼奥露出一个极媚惑的笑容，他转过身，用手攀上对方的腰，“别生我的气。”

做为一个专业的性工作者，穆里尼奥当然知道要怎么取悦顾客——只是以前他从来不屑做这种事罢了。但现在情况不同，他撒娇般像猫一样在俄罗斯人怀里蹭着，感受到对方阴茎一点点地涨大。

俄罗斯人果然高兴了，他重新抚上葡萄牙人的阴茎：“早这样不就好了？”

俄罗斯人一边帮葡萄牙人套弄着，一边用坚硬的下体蹭着葡萄牙人的身子，穆里尼奥一声声呻吟着，既有装的成分在内，也有真实的成分在内。过了一会儿，俄罗斯人已经不能满足于仅仅是蹭了，他停下动作，埋怨地问道：“何塞，到底是我服务你，还是你服务我呢？”

穆里尼奥知道对方想要什么，他轻轻把对方推到床上，然后低下头，直接吮住对方的阴茎，用舌头把整根都包裹进嘴里，开始吞吐舔舐起来。

“不错，不错。”俄罗斯人满意地把阴茎往里顶的更深，“你真淫荡。”

穆里尼奥受到“夸奖”，一点也高兴不起来，但是没有办法，工作还要继续，他又舔了一会儿，终于停了下来。

“怎么不继续了？”俄罗斯人问着。

“罗曼。我好难受。”穆里尼奥声音微微发颤，“我想要你。”

俄罗斯人对此感到大为受用，他从对方嘴里抽出阴茎。穆里尼奥挪了挪位置，换了个姿势，俄罗斯人直接挺身进入了葡萄牙人。

两个人贴合在一起，做着活塞运动，穆里尼奥受到药效冲击，态度比起上次要好太多。

“你好紧。”俄罗斯人在他耳边感叹，“怎么这么会夹？”

感受着前列腺受到的一下下冲击，穆里尼奥终于控制不住身体的反应，他射了出来，这还是他第一次先于客人射精。俄罗斯人对此显得很满意。

葡萄牙人射出来后，脑子清醒了一些，他可以更好的控制自己的动作来迎合对方了。随着葡萄牙人的动作越来越大，俄罗斯人喘息声也越来越重。

“何塞。”俄罗斯人受不了了，“你真是天生做这行的。”

伴随着一阵抽搐，俄罗斯人也射了出来，他倒在床上，搂着葡萄牙人，开始抚摸对方的大腿。

“罗曼。”穆里尼奥用一种充满渴求的眼神看着对方，“我不想在这里做了。带我走吧。”

俄罗斯人摸着他凌乱的小卷毛，笑着答应下来，双方又温存了一会儿，俄罗斯人才起身，离开了房间。

—————————————————————————

穆里尼奥今天情绪不错，他一天都没有给人脸色看了。同住的新人忍不住问道：“你怎么这么高兴？有什么好事吗？”

“你还记得昨天那个俄罗斯人吗？”穆里尼奥得意地说。

“对。”同住的一脸羡慕，“他留了好多小费，妈妈高兴的不行。天天祈祷希望他再来呢。”

“她痴心妄想。”穆里尼奥忍不住笑了出来，“这是他最后一次来这里了！”

如何能确保一个恼人的花花公子再也不来光顾你？当然是跟对方暗示你想从良了。百试百灵。


End file.
